Wonderfool
by Ash the Half-Ghost Hedgehog
Summary: After Amy dies she wakes up in Wonderland, a place where madness reigns. Then three particularly handsome hedgehogs begin to show feelings for her and a war for her hand ensues. How does she feel about this? Well, it would actually be rather amusing if her battling suitors didn't keep putting her in mortal danger.
1. the awakening

**the awakening**

Darkness was all I saw. Emptiness was all I felt. There was no breath within my lungs, no heartbeat within my chest, no blood flowing through my body. It didn't seem wrong, though, and I figured this must've meant one of two things. Either I was having another one of my really weird dreams or I was dead. Somehow I figured the latter was correct.

But then, suddenly, the tips of my toes started to tingle. The sensation spread gradually to the rest of my body until I felt like I was being poked all over by a thousand needles. Strangely enough, it didn't bring me any pain and I wondered what could possibly be happening. Perhaps my soul was just now separating from my corpse. Would I fly up to heaven afterwards or would I sink like a brick to the fiery chasms of the underworld? I began considering the likelihood of both, but a second later my musings were abruptly cut short when an intense electric charge struck me.

My muscles gave a violent convulsion. Even my heart pulsed in shock. I gasped and my eyes snapped open, a blinding white filling my vision. In the back of my mind, I hoped the light meant I had made it to the Eylsian Fields...

**...**

To be continued...if you so desire, that is. Leave an encouraging review if you would like to see more. Thank you.


	2. a very unwelcomed guest

**a very unwelcomed guest  
**

Blinking repeatedly, the blur slowly left Amy's vision and she found herself staring up at an arched, greenish blue ceiling. For a long moment her mind remained blank as she lay on her back, her fur and clothes drenched from the wave that had carried her into the room. At length, however, she furrowed her brow, pursing her lips thoughtfully. She didn't feel any dancing flames surrounding her, so she figured it was safe to say she wasn't in Hades. But if this was her first view of heaven, she couldn't say she was impressed either.

"As much fun as I'm having right now, I would appreciate being able to get up sometime soon." a deep voice suddenly spoke beneath the pink hedgehog. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

With a startled gasp, she scrambled to her feet before whipping around to view the person she had been lying on top of. There she saw a black furred male hedgehog who's spiked quills bore vivid red streaks.

"Thank you." he said, pushing his upper body off the wet floor, his tone lacking emotion. Looking first at the shattered mirror standing in front of him, he then examined the glass shards scattered all over the bedroom, not failing to also take notice of the fish flopping about helplessly. Finally, his cold crimson eyes came to rest on Amy.

"Why is it that you can never just come in through the front door?" he asked her.

Amy raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What?"

"The front door." he repeated. "As in the door one is supposed to enter when visiting someone's house. Or is it customary in your land to drop in through people's ceilings or by bursting through their looking glasses?"

Her confusion growing, she blinked dumbly. "Uh..."

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "You know what, forget it. I don't have time for-" he stopped mid-sentence and hurriedly checked one of the many watches adorning his arm. When he read the time, alarm filled his face. "Dammit, I'm late!"

"Late?" Amy questioned, still feeling rather bemused.

Ignoring her, he moved with haste to get to his feet, slipping twice in the process. After this he made to brush off his clothes, but froze upon realizing their disgraceful state. His black vest, his white long-sleeved undershirt, his black trousers, and his favorite black and white striped stockings...all were utterly soaked. He could even feel water flooding his black dress shoes.

"Of all the days..." he whispered, his expression a mixture of horror and rising anger.

"Uh, excuse me..." Amy tried getting his attention. Her lips were shut a second later by the most terrifying glare she had ever had the misfortune of receiving.

"Do. Not. Speak. To me." the ebony hedgehog commanded through clenched teeth. "From the day you first showed up you've been nothing but trouble and I won't have anymore of it. I swear if I ever hear your voice or see your damn ugly face after this I will rip off your limbs and leave you in the woods for the jabberwockies. Do you understand me, girl? The day we cross paths again is the day you die a very slow, very agonizing death."

Emerald green orbs wide, Amy swallowed and gave two stiff nods of her head.

This didn't seem to satisfy him, but he stalked to the door without another word, slamming it behind himself once he stepped past the threshold. His violent exit brought a hanging picture of his crashing to the floor. The whole episode left Amy in a shocked stupor.

What had just happened?

**...**

Thank you Tina79479, Guest, XSophieBlackRoseX, Midnight Alexis Thorn, ShadowsAngel1, gamer097, aliciathewolf45, EvilChalkboard, Mike Birbiglia, and Myestica for your encouragements through reviews, alerts, and faves! I've wanted to do an Alice in Wonderland inspired story for years now and I hope this effort will be enjoyable for everyone. Don't be afraid to give any comments or criticisms. I love hearing from you!


End file.
